The Brothers We Are
by ElGato44
Summary: Ryoma reflects on his time in war and how he will never ever forget those who fought with him. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own any Prince of Tennis.

**Prenote: This was supposed to take place during WWI, but I ended up mixing some components of WWII and the Vietnam War. So, sorry if it gets confusing. And they're not from Japan in this story.**

I will never forget my days with the Seigaku Unit. Nor my fallen brothers. They made my time with war a little more bearable. My father was a war veteran whose enlistment was up and he pushed me to do the same and enlist. Damn him. He practically bred me for war, showing me how to use a rifle and use melee combat. I was one of the top new recruits when it came to training; so all that breeding came into use, I guess. And still I was placed as a private for the Unit 112 nicknamed Seigaku after a training school. Ironically, my father went to that school. Me and another private named Takeshi Momoshiro were taken to the encampment to meet the Seigaku Unit.

I must say, I was like any other cocky teen that enlisted for war and was skeptical about having to follow orders, since I had my father's training wisdom on my side. I figured that any enemy who could face me would not be able to compare to my breeding. Besides the news that was floating around was that the war was coming to a close end. Traveling on that truck, all I could think of was if I would be paired with a bunch of Frenchies. My father was with a unit with a few French men and it wasn't pleasant for him. Just as well, we were stationed on the Belgian and French border.

"There wasn't a day that the French soldiers didn't try to insult me," my father warned. And it made me wonder why we were helping our nation's worst neighbor. What I didn't pay much attention to was the treaty Britain had signed with France. It made me wonder how over a several centuries of bitter rivalry could end with a few signatures. What did I know? I wasn't a politician.

My thoughts about France and their people wavered slightly as I gazed at the sloping hills of the region a few miles from the dense forest that made much of the Belgian-French border. Actually the scenery was quite beautiful, I could get used to this.

"Hey, kid? Are you there?" Momoshiro started snapping his fingers. I turned my attention to the one-year-older-than-I private. The taller man stuck out his hand and introduced himself, "Takeshi Momoshiro. Private in the Seigaku Unit. But you can just call me Momo."

I took his hand and shook it, but didn't smile. This guy was just too joyful for me. We were in a war after all. "What's yours?" he asked of me.

Sighing I answered, "Ryoma Echizen, also a private in the Seigaku unit."

"That's great!" Momo beamed, clearly glad to have someone on the same unit to talk to.

The encampment we came to was filled with several units waiting for orders. The truck driver got out and Momo, a blond haired guy, and I jumped out of the truck. The driver rummaged through the passenger seat for his clipboard.

"Alright, Smith?"

The blond guy stepped forward. The driver continued, "The American units are located by the south outpost."

Smith nodded and left.

"I guess you two are with Unit 112," the driver mumbled while looking around. "Ah they're over there." He pointed a tent with a group of soldiers sitting and lounging around in a circle talking happily. The driver chuckled, "Can't say I envy you. I hear that the captain is tougher than nails. I heard he nearly got his arm shot off and he's still fighting."

My companion and I looked at each other. Either the captain was extremely dedicated or extremely stupid. At first I had a feeling that it was the latter, being the cocky S.O.B that I was. The first of the unit that I ran into was a tall man with a buzzed haircut and the hair shaved all round the sides. He had a kind face and a gentle voice; kinda hard to believe he was suited for war.

"Excuse me, sir, we are privates for the Seigaku unit…" Momoshiro began.

"Ah, the new recruits…" the man beamed, but they were interrupted by a shout. A red-head hyper man jumped up, ecstatic, rushing to us. "Hoi, hoi! New recruits!" The redhead proceeded to cling to us both. How he managed that I will never know.

"Eiji, get off," came the previous man's soft voice as he pried the hyper man off of us. "Sorry, he's a little enthusiastic. Welcome to the Seigaku unit," the shaved head young man greeted, "I'm Shuichiro Oishi, medic of the Seigaku unit. The boy who was clinging to you earlier is Eiji Kikumaru."

"What does he do?"

"Recon."

I found it amusing that this guy could sit still enough without being caught by the enemy during any mission.

"Are we supposed to check in with the captain?" I asked.

Oishi nodded, "You could, but he's having a meeting with Colonel Sakaki. He should be back in a little while."

"Here," a man with rectangle glasses scooted to the side, "why don't you join us?"

"Thanks!" Momo smiled and sat down laying his equipment and utilities bag down. I did the same, sitting round in the circle, observing the other soldiers lounging and sitting, some drinking coffee, others smoking cigarettes and, though I shouldn't be saying this, doing some drugs that I was not totally sure was legal. I noticed they were very secretive about it. The unit introduced themselves and they seemed to me stable enough. Though they had their quirks. Momo beside me was very conversational; all too eager to chat with the other soldiers. The demolitions man, Takashi Kawamura smiled broadly and passed Momo his flask, which I later found was just filled with water. The flask slipped from Momo's grasp and it spilled all over the special weapons expert, Kaoru Kaidoh. Kaidoh, known as the Viper because of his hissing habit, gritted his teeth seething in anger before giving Momo his signature hiss.

"Watch it, butterfingers!" the Viper in the bandana growled. Momo glared back, "Maybe if you didn't freak me out with all that snake junk I wouldn't have spilled it all over ya!"

"So you're blaming me!?"

Pretty soon they both stood, their fists clenching, eyes locked. A fight was about to start. Oishi tried to break it up, but it was useless. The other soldiers including myself, eventually got ourselves involved by trying to pry the two quarreling men off of each other. Fists went flying not really sure who was hit or who was starting it. Now that I look back it was a complete disaster. Luckily I never got hit. It was about to turn into an all out brawl, but that piercing, demanding voice, that for the rest of my life I will never forget, called over us.

"That is enough!"

That deep voice penetrated our ears causing all of us to freeze. I noticed that the soldiers froze in fear and nervousness. Slowly, almost as if we barely dared to move we picked ourselves up. Most of the unit shyly looked over at the owner of the voice, like they were guilty puppies that piddled on the carpet. I straightened myself and looked over at who the unit was staring at.

I will never forget that moment. That moment that I set my eyes on him. I'm sure at the time I really thought nothing of it. Standing there, straight and tall, was a sight to see. Even though he wore a dirtied and tattered uniform (all of the soldiers in the encampment did) he carried himself that indicated that he was in charge. His dark brown hair was slightly messy, and he wore glasses over piercing golden eyes. He was tall. I think taller than the rest of the soldiers in the unit. His body I could tell was well built under the uniform. He had a powerful presence.

"This is ridiculous. 20 laps around the camp. All of you!"

Momo looked around, "The whole encampment?"

"Yes the whole encampment."

Before Momo opened his mouth Oishi pushed him along saying softly, "Best do as the captain says."

"The captain?"

That was my first encounter with Captain Kunimitsu Tezuka, the leader of the Seigaku Unit. Yes we all ran the 20 laps and the rest of the units stared at us like we were insane and the captain was there waiting for us. Oishi took me and Momo aside while the rest went to sit back in the circle. He took us to the Captain.

"Captain Tezuka, these are the new recruits. Private Ryoma Echizen and Private Takeshi Momoshiro."

Momo stood at attention, "Sir, I would like to apologize for what happened…"

"Don't apologize," Captain Tezuka cut in, "Just make sure it doesn't happen here again."

"Yes, sir."

Captain Tezuka examined me a little, lighting a cigarette. "The same goes for you. I won't tolerate any trouble."

Oishi chuckled a little, "Echizen was the top new recruit. Scored full marks in training. And he is the son of veteran Nanjiroh Echizen."

"I see," the captain didn't smile before rounding in on me, "Let me tell you something. Just because you score full marks on your little training session, does not mean you're fit for war. Being able to hit all paper targets doesn't mean you can kill a man in actual combat. Most of all I don't want to hear or see you causing any trouble in my unit. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

The Captain didn't seem pleased, since I really didn't show him the amount of respect he deserved. He turned his back and stalked over to the tent. Oishi, Momo, and I went back into the circle.

The sniper, Syusuke Fuji, a man with a broad grin and honey colored hair, sighed, "Tezuka's really in a bad mood today."

"Ya think?"

Inui Sadaharu, the man with the square glasses was good with numbers and codes therefore, he was the designated code breaker and communications man, he could calculate what the problem with the captain was.

"I see a 86% chance that it had to do with the meeting with Colonel Sakaki. The fight probably didn't make things better."

Eiji, nudged me, "Still, you don't mess with Tezuka."

After dinner, I didn't see the captain much and we just hung around in our circle, talking. Kawamura eventually asked me about my father and I didn't respond much. I really didn't want to go in depth about my father, at least not at that point. But still, I could feel myself warming up to these men more than I thought I would. They were a charming bunch. At the time, I thought that if anything my enlistment would not get dull.

We huddled in our tent to sleep; the only one awake was the captain and I. I was still on my cot trying to get to sleep, but I looked outside the tent, finding the captain hunched over a crate, writing under the light of the lantern. He seemed so engrossed in his writing; I had a feeling that he would be up all night. I turned my self over and lulled myself to sleep by listening to Momo's snores.

A/N: A war story. This won't be as long as my other two Prince of Tennis stories. I made them from England because I am more familiar with the European theaters of both World Wars. I did my best to give the players a position that would suit their personalities.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own PoT

Apparently, the reason Captain Tezuka was so upset was because our unit was to be shipped out on a mission. I was not totally sure what the exact mission was. Our job was to travel through the French-Belgian border to a small village. Captain Tezuka laid it out. Once we reached the village we would contact allied forces and inform them of any Hun activity. But that would mean we would have to travel through dense forests and used trenches to get there.

It seemed simple, but the Captain, I could tell, had a bad feeling about this mission.

Momo was excited to be sent on a mission. He was young and rambunctious, why shouldn't he? We packed our bags and weapons. I was given a nice clean standard rifle, and a handgun. Standard equipment for every soldier. Our packs were heavy and our uniforms were weighed with bullets and other necessities.

The morning of our departure, it was raining. And as I closed my pack, Fuji threw me a few bundles of socks.

"What's this for?" I asked.

"To prevent trench foot," he answered with his eerie smile.

"Trench foot?"

Oishi offered an explanation, "It's an infection caused by standing in water for long periods of time. Trust me, it's not a pretty sight. The only way to prevent it is to keep your feet dry."

I thought to heed their advice and stuffed the stocks into my pack. The unit started heading to the forest that would begin our journey. Captain Tezuka put on his helmet muttering, "Be thankful that we aren't going to stationed at any trenches." He then led us into the forest.

We trudged through the mud of the forest listening carefully for any signs of the enemy. Though that was doubtful, we thought.

Eiji stepped over a log looking carefully at where he was stepping, "Do any of you know if they're snakes in France."

"You mean the animal or the people?"

Eiji chuckled at Inui's comment, "The animal…"

"Relax. If we run into one we can always get Viper over there tame it. Like the snake whisperer," Momo snickered.

"What was that!?" Kaidoh turned, gripping his submachine-gun tightly.

"Calm down, Kai-whoa!!" Momo was cut off as he missed his step and sunk into a deep mud filled hole.

"Oh god! Quick sand!!!" he cried.

Inui laughed, "That's not quick sand. It's just a mud hole. Here."

Inui offered his sleeve while gripping a branch. Momo grabbed onto Inui's arm, trying to haul himself out of the muddy hole. Inui cursed as he slipped on the muddy forest floor and fell into the hole as well. Momo laughed as mud splashed on his face. I rolled my eyes at first, but then I noticed the others (except for the captain) chuckling. Kawamura offered his two arms and pulled Inui out first then Momo.

We didn't wait for them to dry off. There was no point. It was raining like hell. But as the light began to leave us and our legs grew heavier with caked mud and endless trudging, the captain stopped us.

"We'll rest here for the night. Oishi, bring out the tarp."

The tarp was usually used to serve as a raincoat for the entire unit and keep their weapons dry while in the trenches, but we used it as a canopy, attaching it to branches, stretching across a small clearing. Fuji stacked his long sniper rifle in the middle so the tarp wouldn't cave in from the weight of the rain. It was actually quite cozy once we were dry and Eiji lit a lone lantern and placed in the center for light more than warmth.

Most of us stacked our packs underneath our heads to serve as pillows. We were going to wake at dawn to gain good ground in the morning. But the soldiers just chatted themselves to sleep. I was not the last one to fall asleep so I couldn't tell you who was.

Captain Tezuka worked us like dogs in the morning to pack up quickly so we could get moving. It was like this for the next two days. Luckily the rain had stopped, but the forest was never ending and the mud was relentless.

Late in the afternoon on the third day, we were still moving slowly in the mud but I noticed that most of the line stopped. I looked ahead and saw the captain holding his hand up to silence the rest of the unit. He saw something, I couldn't tell what, but pulled back and huddled with us whispering, "I smell sulfur. Don't you Kawamura? There may be explosives ahead."

Kawamura nodded and took the lead, holding his double-barreled shotgun at the ready. We crept forward looking at our feet, careful of traps. Kawamura held us back and pointed out sticks of dynamite with trigger switches attached to the trees. He scoured the forest floor for trip wire and found it. Inui and Kawamura stepped forward and they carefully traced the wire up to one of the dynamite traps.

We held our breaths as Inui hoisted Kawamura up. Any wrong move could set the switch off and explode the dynamite and explosives. Kawamura pulled a pair of pliers from his pocket and brought it to where the wire was attached to the TNT. He sure had steady hands. I was impressed at how calm he was as he carefully dislodged the wire from the explosives. A rush of air was released from us as the ordeal was over.

"We're clear."

We were safe from potential explosives…for now. Captain Tezuka examined the dislodged dynamite, concerned with the writing. He showed us the dynamite, and it had writing on it that I could not understand. It was Hungarian or German or something.

"So this means…?"

"The enemy was here at some point. And may be still around," the captain answered.

Even in light of this news we still moved ahead, only a little though before the captain sent Eiji up forward to check the terrain for any enemies.

"Captain," Fuji suggested, "Wouldn't it be a good idea to have another up there to back Eiji up. We are in a dense forest you know." As he said that he jerked his head towards Momo and I. The captain grunted as he relented, "Echizen, you go on ahead with Eiji. If you find anything report back immediately. If you don't find anything for an hour, head back."

"You got it, captain! Let's go, mini-private," Eiji headed forward excitedly. I couldn't say I was nervous. I had felt that there would really be nothing and that this recon mission was just a waste of time. The traps the captain was so concerned about looked several months old, anything could've happened and chances are the enemy left. Still we positioned ourselves by a fallen log and waited for about a half an hour, maybe more and Eiji tried his best to make quiet conversation with me.

"So mini-private, whence do you hail?"

"Manchester."

"Get out! That's where I'm from. That's where most of us are from. I hear, though, that you were exceptional in training."

"Yeah, I guess."

"You know, the captain was the highest ranking trainee during the draft a few years ago."

"Why is a captain leading this unit instead of a sergeant? Shouldn't the captain be leading an entire squad or platoon?" I asked as that was gnawing at my insides ever since I learned that a captain was leading this unit of misfits.

Eiji shrugged, "I heard that he was promoted against his will. He never was one to sit in an office for hours and draw up plans. Not after what he's been through."

"And what would that be?"

"The others know more about it than I do. He was part of the original Seigaku unit, and the only one of his unit to survive the Battle of the Somme. But he didn't leave without a scratch."

"He was in the Somme? Christ, that was supposed to be horrific. What happened?"

"Next time you see him keep track of what he does with his left arm."

I sat in moderate silence thinking about that horrific battle that many said made grown men cry, even generals. Yes, the toughest of Britain's finest were stripped to mere children, at least the few survivors were. As tough as my father was, even he would never be able to compare to those that made it out of the Somme alive. Sadly, the few survivors were incapacitated and most were given honorable discharges out of mercy. But what about Captain Tezuka? Why was he still here with apparently, all his mental capacities still intact?

Eiji took a hold of his binoculars and peered through them, motioning for me to get down.

He cursed, "I see the Hun. They are still here, and coming this way!"

He grabbed my wrist and dragged me as we moved as quietly we could through the trees. It was apparent that if we caused more commotion, the enemy would see or hear us. Eiji told me to stay behind a tree and wait for the enemy to pass. He hid behind a tree a few yards away from mine. We held our breaths as the Hun moved in conversing in their language, rifles at the ready. A peered from behind my tree and I noticed that there were only three. I figured I could take them all out from behind.

I gestured to Eiji about my plan. He went wide eyed and mouthed, "just stay there."

Ignoring him, I got my rifle ready and kept my focus on the Hun nearest me. I positioned to the side of the tree, but I apparently made too much noise loading my gun. One of the soldiers shouted and blasted his rifle in my direction. I quickly hid behind the tree and remained still as the bullet blasted off the bark of the side of the tree. I could hear them coming towards my way, slowly, like they weren't completely sure that I was there. But as they were coming closer I readied my rifle waiting for them to pop out in front of me.

I heard another gunshot and I looked over finding Eiji aiming his handgun. The enemies' attention was turned towards him. A soldier shot at him as he ducked behind a tree, but I heard and saw the bullet thud as it hit his lower leg. He growled in pain, but remained behind the tree. The soldiers hesitantly approached where he was and I must say, I froze in terror, for a brief moment though. I foolishly fumbled my gun, but I couldn't pull the trigger.

Another blast was heard and one of the soldiers fell to the ground dead. The others looked disoriented and another shot was heard and a bullet from nowhere smashed into one of the soldiers' skull. The last shot came immediately after and hit the last soldier in the throat, and he keeled over.

Breathing hard, I was stunned at what happened. Eiji was sitting over there whimpering in pain. I rushed to him resting my rifle by the side. I swallowed. His lower calf was bleeding. I had little idea what I should do at that moment. I was still worried where those shots came from.

"Sir…"

Eiji just waved it away, "Don't worry about me."

"Let me at least help you get back." I grabbed his arm and was about to bring it over my shoulder, when a voice stopped me.

"There's no need to."

I looked up and found the entire unit standing above us. I noticed Fuji adjusting the scope on his rifle, so I figured the shooter had to be him.

Oishi sprang forward reaching into his pack for the medical supplies, "They got you in the leg?"

"Yeah, but its not very deep," Eiji groaned a little when Oishi tore off his boot and sock to see the wound. "Really, it doesn't hurt that bad now. Just the bullet going in hurt a lot."

"Taking it out is going to be more painful, possibly."

Eiji sat up panicked, "Then leave it in!"

"No way in hell. It would do no good to risk infection," Oishi said as he examined the wound, "Well, you're right. It is shallow. The boot and bandages and sock stopped most of the power. If we opened up your skin a little more I could just chip it out."

He reached into his medical bag and took out a scalpel and tweezers. With the scalpel Oishi peeled some of the skin away, enough to get the tweezers in. I remember the popping sound it made as the tweezers freed the bullet from Eiji's leg.

"There that's done," Oishi announced as he started bandage Eiji's leg.

"Will you still be able to go on?" the captain asked.

He was answered with a scoff, "Yeah, I'll be able to. I'm not going to let a flesh wound like this stop me."

The captain looked directly at me, those golden eyes slicing into my corneas as he asked bitterly, "What happened?"

I stood at attention, straight and tall, I wasn't going to show weakness to this man, but my answer was cut off by Eiji.

"I made an error in judgment, Captain. It was a stupid mistake." Eiji took the fall for me and lied to the captain, though I'm pretty sure the captain didn't believe him anyway.

"Make sure it doesn't happen again. You shouldn't let your guard down."

We made camp there for the night while Eiji recovered. We raided the bodies for supplies and made sure to take their boots and socks. We ate their rations that they had in their pockets and packs, toasting Eiji for a quick recovery. It was then that I realized that all these men were good at what they do. They all knew what they were doing. It was something that I grew to appreciate. So I did something that I have rarely done before. Quietly I went over to Eiji and thanked him for taking the fall for my blunder.

"It was nothing. We gotta stick together right?" he smiled at me and my face lightened but I didn't smile. At least I can't say I did.

I then sat down next to Fuji, whose sniper rifle lay across his lap. He looked over at me with that smiling face expecting me to say something.

"Erm, thanks for saving us."

Fuji looked a little shocked, "What do you mean?"

"You killed those men with three shots, right? So thanks."

He smirked, "I'm flattered, really, but I wasn't the one who shot them."

"You weren't?"

"No, though I'm sure I could've pulled it off. The one who shot them was Captain Tezuka."

"He did?"  
Fuji nodded, "In spite of his glasses his aim is pretty good."

I glanced over at the captain. He was sitting alone on a log, rubbing his left arm.

A/N: The Somme was considered the worst battle in WWI. Over 58,000 British soldiers died in one day to only gain about 6 inches in turf. Trench warfare sucked. Review please!!!


	3. July 4th Side Story

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or historical figures. This was written on July fourth I assure you. It just took me a while to post it. This really has nothing to do with the rest of Brothers We Are its just a little story dedicated to the American Revolution. I used the 1980's George Washington series with Barry Bostwick and Patty Duke for inspiration. Keep in mind that I wrote this at one in the morning and I'm about ninety percent positive that my pal laced my orange soda with cocaine so it may just suck, but don't give up on the rest of the story.

July 4th Side Story

They were a small unit of young fishermen from the orient. Their ship, Seigaku, was docked at Boston when the Intolerable Acts were laid upon Boston Harbor, so their fishing business suffered. That's when they decided to take arms and join the militia. On land no less. The captain of their merry band, Kunimitsu Tezuka, would not be the type of person who involves himself in the fight between a group of disorganized rebels facing the most powerful empire in the world. But his crew, namely Momoshiro, Kaidoh, and Eiji persuaded him to let them join the Continental forces. They were bored mostly and he knew how crewmembers like Fuji and Inui could get when they were bored.

They weren't very welcome at first. They became a part of the disorganized Massachusetts militia, a bunch of rowdy, ill-disciplined men who spent most of their time drinking. Somehow, this same group of men stood up against Britain's greatest at Bunker Hill.

The officers considered them as intruders and many of the fine Boston men sneered at them and called them names. Captain Tezuka ignored them, disgusted at such behavior. The Seigaku crew knew very well that if they themselves acted like this on their ship, their captain would surely throw them over board.

Their obedience to their captain was a rare sight in the American Continental army. A few higher officers took notice to their organized group. General Henry Knox laughed once, "By God, these Orientals have better discipline than the British!!"

They managed to survive the blunder at Long Island, though a Hessian soldier shot Captain Tezuka in the shoulder. The wound healed eventually and he was healthy enough to get those Hessians back at Trenton. In fact, Fuji was the one who managed to fatally shoot the Hessian commander Rall and therefore securing a victory. The result would have occurred anyway.

***

The sweat and turmoil that led to their success came to a sudden halt. Two words. Valley Forge. The memory of that dreadful Pennsylvania town would forever be imprinted in their memories. Walking there was the worst experience. Much of their boots were worn and they had to walk through blizzards in bare feet. Oishi took some sacks and wrapped them around their feet. Unfortunately, little Ryoma had fallen ill and could barely walk, so Kawamura carried him on his back. The unit took off their capes and cloaks and placed them over the boy to keep him warm.

They didn't notice Major General Marquis de Lafayette nudge Lt. Colonel Alexander Hamilton and point at them, both staring in awe at such care for their young comrade.

Nearing that dreadful place, Captain Tezuka seethed in pain and gripped his shoulder.

"Tezuka, what's wrong?" Fuji asked, concern etched on his usually smiling face. Tezuka rubbed his shoulder then stood up straight, grunting, "Nothing."

The word went down through the line of soldiers that General George Washington commanded the line to stop and take a rest by the nearby river. Immediately the unit's attention came to Ryoma. They laid him by the river and tried to feed him water. They kept close to him to block the light wind. Tezuka cleaned his glasses by the river and then he heard the sound of two men arguing. He expected it was Kaidoh and Momo going at it again but they were right there with him taking sips of water themselves. They looked over finding an impressively tall, and imposing man in a heated argument with a smaller man with a smart mouth. It seemed to Tezuka the General George Washington did not like the presence of General Thomas Conway. Tezuka had never seen his Commander-in-Chief so infuriated. The General held his fists tightly clenched at his sides as if he resisted the desirable urge to throttle the pompous foreign officer. The General walked back onto the path stiffly leaving Conway fuming.

Momo and Kaidoh leaned over and Momo smirked, "It looked like there would be an all out battle."

"Who do you think would win?" Kaidoh asked.

"Washington hands down. The man's three times the size of any of us."

Tezuka stood and started to gather his unit.

***

Valley Forge was a living nightmare. For weeks it snowed and they hurried to get their hut made of mud, logs, and twigs up so that Ryoma would have some shelter to cover him from the unrelenting wind. During the day, Tezuka had them doing drills even when most of the other units were huddled in their huts because of the cold or building their huts. At night they all surrounded their fire to keep warm.

Once an officer passed them slowly walking, head down, wrapped in his cloak. It was difficult to recognize him at first but it was determined to be Washington deeply lost in thought. He looked weary, the strain and weight of his soldiers' suffering lying heavily on his shoulders.

There were a few times when their spirits were lightened. Once, while drilling, an artillery unit was inspecting the cannons further away. Tezuka's unit stood at attention but jumped when they heard a loud explosion. Far away the cannon must've miss fired or something but the cannon was flung high in the air. They watched in the distance as the artillery unit began scampering away screaming for their lives at the cannon flipped in their direction. It crashed on the ground with a thunderous roar.

Eiji snickered, "You just don't see that every day."

Momo laughed at the memory of the shaking and quivering unit screaming like little girls, "Now that's entertainment."

*****

On a day when the sun finally came out and it wasn't snowing, Ryoma decided to rejoin the ranks. While drilling, they stood in line and a carriage passed on the path in front Washington's headquarters and it distracted the soldiers.

"Who's that?"

"Hey!" Tezuka barked, "Eyes to the front!"

A few weeks later as the unit began to get set for their patrol, Tezuka marched them to the edge of the encampment. An indescribable pain seized his entire left arm. He growled as the intensity increased and he collapsed onto the ground.

"Tezuka!" some of his unit cried as they surrounded him.

"It's his arm," Inui said, "We have to get him to the doctors."

Eiji panicked, "What! That's for amputations and no one comes out alive from there."  
They ignored him and dragged their captain to the "hospital" which was just a barn where the sick and wounded lay on straw beds. On the way, Tezuka, slightly disoriented, started assuring them that he was okay.

"No, you're not, buchou, we have to get you to the doctor, see what's wrong with your arm."

They passed the carriage that was parked near the barn and Tezuka began to struggle against them, not wanting to go in the very place the screams cried out from at night. The pain seemed to cloud his mind.

"How can I help," a female voice asked. They turned finding an older woman in a winter cloak rushing towards them searching them with concerned eyes. She had a soft delicate face lined with maturity and she no doubt was very beautiful in her younger years. Tezuka groaned as the pain resurfaced and the intensity increased.

"We have to get him to the doctor ma'am…"

"I'm telling you all I'm fine. Now let me go."

"Alright, here, here," she soothed as she ushered them into the hospital. They were met with two men, a surgeon and another doctor. They placed the captain on the straw bed. The doctors asked a few questions about his arm and knew its history.

They exposed his scarred shoulder, where the old bullet wound healed and scarred.

"Part of the bullet may still be in there," the surgeon said, "We have to reopen the wound."

Oishi nodded and watched as the man grabbed his tools, "We'll stay here, captain."

The surgeon shook his head, "We need to have as much room as possible, not all of you can stay."

Tezuka bit out, "Continue with your patrols, that's an order."

The unit paused and looked at each other but didn't rebuke and left the barn. The surgeon shrugged and turned to the woman, "Can you help keep him still?"

She took a deep breath, eyes wide and unsure but she held his left hand, "Hang on."

The other doctor held Tezuka down by his chest. The surgeon took his knife and dug into the scarred flesh. His grip around the woman's hand tightened immensely as he seethed and groaned trying not to let a scream escape his throat. The surgeon went deeper and he began to writhe. The doctor's grip on him didn't waver and the woman used her other arm to steady him by his abdomen.

"Graghh!" was Tezuka's muted cry before he clamped his teeth together.

"Ah, I see something," the doctor announced as he peered into the open wound, "Looks like several shards of a bullet."

Muffling his cries he felt the doctor pluck each shard from the deep opening in his shoulder. One particular shard was really wedged near his bone. He gripped the woman's other wrist that was lying over his abdomen. The surgeon finally ripped it out.

****

"Young man," the woman nudged Tezuka. He blinked awake feeling the stiff bandage around his shoulder that was stained with deep red.

She held out a fresh batch of bandages, "The doctor said we need to change your bandages."

"Yeah," he grumbled as he sat up at the edge of the bed. He pulled away his shirt from his shoulder and moved his hand to the bandage, but the woman started helping him remove it.

"You needn't have to do this," he said not making eye contact with the graying woman, but he could help but feel relief at how gentle her hands were on his shoulder in contrast to what the doctor did.

"Consider it my part of the war effort," her soft voice rang, "What is your name?"

"Kunimitsu Tezuka, ma'am."

"You're foreign right?"

"Yes ma'am but I'm now a fisherman from Boston. Was anyway."

"What about your family? Do you have anyone special at home?" She was obviously trying to distract him from the slight pain that he felt when the clean fabric touched his reopened wound.

"Not really," he answered making eye contact with the woman, "Fishing takes up most of my time."

She smiled, "Well at least your friends seem to care much about you."

"Yes," he turned to face her, "I don't know how to thank you for being with me during the operation. I must've hurt you hand, ma'am."

She rubbed his back slightly, "No need to thank me, young man, you are after all fighting for the freedom of this country."

****

Late at night later in the week the unit sat at patrol along the pathway.

"Saa, I wonder how Tezuka's doing?" Fuji sighed as he leaned on his musket.

"I can't imagine how painful that must be."

"If we know the captain, he'll be back on his feet in no time…" Oishi stopped as he heard a rider come from up the road. The unit scrambled from their post with their muskets at the ready.

"Who goes there?!" Oishi called pointing musket at the rider.

"General Washington, soldier!" the rider called back.

"Oh, shit!" Oishi cursed under his breath as he motioned for the rest of the unit to stand at attention. Washington stopped his horse and hopped off it.

_I forgot how tall this guy was,_ Fuji thought in his head as the commander approached the unit, towering over everyone.

"Sorry, sir," Oishi stood at attention.

"Pay no mind, you were only doing your duty," the commander came right up to the unit guiding his horse along by the bridle. They all held their heads down, afraid to make a move.

"You are very vigilant for so late an hour," he praised. "Any trouble?"

"No sir, save for those who are leaving us in the morning."

He turned to face Oishi, "What is your name, soldier?"

"Oishi, sir," Oishi swallowed. Washington gazed at all of the foreign soldiers, "Foreign eh? You're not one of those whose enlistments are up?"

"We signed on again, sir."

Washington's tired face gave them a questioning expression so Oishi thought to explain more, "Our captain signed on again so we did the same."

They all nodded.

Washington's lips curled slightly. It was a rare sight to experience those who would fight for a cause, ignoring their hunger and chills. "Your captain seems to have trained you right. Care to give me his name?"

"Kunimitsu Tezuka, only he's in the hospital, sir, taking care of an old bullet wound."

"Ah, yes, I have heard several references to him," Washington said remembering his name being mentioned by Henry Knox and Nathaniel Greene.

"I thank you all, good men, you don't know what you're dedication means to me." Washington saluted to them before wrapping his cloak tightly around him and made his way to his headquarters.

****

Lying in bed, wishing he were released so he could be with his unit, Tezuka stared at the poorly patched ceiling of the barn, his shoulder throbbing ever so slightly. His feet were practically itching to be on the ground. The only ones here were a few of the sick and they weren't much company. He wished he had the woman to talk to but it seems she was busy somewhere else. The doctors didn't help much. They were either busy (which was understandable) or they related some horrific stories of how many died that day or who dug up graves to eat the remains of freshly dead comrades. Hunger, it seemed, pushed some of the soldiers over the edge. He was hungry too, but he learned to not think about it and move on.

There was a disturbance at the front of the barn as he saw the doctors and even some of the soldiers in their beds go rigid. Commander Washington was at the entrance and behind him was Tezuka's unit.

"I'm here to speak with Captain Tezuka."

Upon hearing his name he immediately sat up started to stand. Washington took sight of him came to his bed.

"You don't have to stand. I just want to say a few words."

Tezuka settled down and listened to his commander, "Yes, sir."

"I have heard from many of my generals including General Knox and Greene about how well you lead your men. They are obedient, well disciplined, and will follow your every word. Their dedication is a breath of relief in such harsh conditions that many of our soldiers rush to desertion."

Washington glanced at the younger man's shoulder, "And even wounded you still press on."

The next thing he did took Tezuka off guard.

"I bow to you."

The General's tall frame dipped low, lower than Tezuka's sitting height, in a graceful bow. The captain glanced at his squadron of men finding them smiling, a little in shock. It was obvious that the General was at his wits end with the burden of fighting Congress, the cabal, the British and even his own self while struggling to keep his tattered army together. Washington straightened himself to his full height, "I would like to offer you a higher command in this army. You have certainly proven yourself."

Tezuka swallowed noticing his men staring at him expectantly.

"I'm sorry, sir, I can't accept that. I'm fine where I am. I can't leave my crew."

Washington rubbed his chin and Tezuka turned his face downward not making eye contact with Washington.

"I apologize, sir."

"No need. I understand your position," still the General seemed at little disappointed. "But if you change your mind, don't hesitate to let me know."

He gave Tezuka a nod and turned to leave. Tezuka appreciated the offer and hated to leave his commander high and dry. He stood and swallowed his nervousness, "Your Exellency*."

The General stopped in his tracks and turned to look at him from over his shoulder.

"I think you should know that no matter what, sir, my unit and I are still with you. We will follow no one else."

Washington seemed touch by such a statement. He's heard cries and complaints from soldiers but never an admission of dedication. He swallowed and smiled, turning to face towards the young man's soldiers, finding their heads down in submission indicating that they agreed with their leader.

"Thank you," Washington said softly, "All of you."

He passed the soldiers out of the barn.

***

When Tezuka was released, he put everyone back to work immediately. By now much of the army was out trying to drill with the help of one Baron von Steuben from Prussia. The men seemed to like him and his moderately crude sense of humor as he cursed at them in either French or German and the translator, face red with embarrassment, had to repeat every word.

Tezuka spotted to woman who took care of him take some blankets to some of the men in the encampment. As crude as these men were they treated her with gratitude. Once she got nearer, he bit his lip and approached her. He took off his hat and laid it to rest at his breast, "Ma'am."

She beamed at him happy to see him out of the hospital, "Captain, it's so nice to see you well."

He swallowed his pride and took her gloved hand and planted chaste kiss on it, "You were part of that effort. I'm sure the rest of the soldiers appreciate what you are doing."

He released her hand, "Please tell me your name."

What she answered was the last thing he expected.

"Good gentleman, I'm Martha Washington."

_Son of a-,_ he kicked himself mentally. _This is Lady Washington!_

He thought he should at least say something, "It was a pleasure Lady Washington. Your husband's a…a great man."

Damn! That's not what he meant to say.

"I know he is. I wish Congress could share your sentiments."

The day Lady Washington left, the unit observed the General kissing her and hugging her goodbye both knowing that it may be the last time they see each other. But there would be a battle soon as the winter began to thaw.

***

They had spent months in coldest of winter watching soldiers' feet freeze off and the battle they managed to survive to fight was on the hottest day of summer at Monmouth Courthouse. Much of the men died of heat stroke. The unit was a part of the advanced guard led by General Charles Lee to attack the retreating British forces. In all reality it should have been easy pickings, but general Lee ordered them to retreat once the British began to volley.

"What the hell is this!?" Momo exclaimed not seeing any reason to retreat. Still Tezuka moved his unit back a little but they were met with Washington's large horse.

"What's with the commotion? Why are we all falling back?"

"Someone ordered us to fall back, sir."

"Who?"

Fuji pointed to Lee on his horse galloping towards them. Washington faced them, "Gather all that you can and organize yourselves by that ridge. God dammit we are going to fight this day."

"Yes, sir."

Tezuka's unit held up the other captains and told them the new orders and they formed a solid line to combat against the British. They couldn't help but smirk as Washington violently ousted Lee in a flurry of angry words that they had never heard the General utter and the pompous general was forced to leave the field in shame.

The battle was long and rough. Several took off their shirts because of the heat, but the end result was a tie.

Thank goodness though it was. It would too risky to try to finish the British off in this heat.

***

Their tour of duty ended at Yorktown when they got a chance to fire some artillery. The Continentals won and became officially independent. The unit immediately returned to their ship Seigaku and continued their fishing business. They all were alive and convinced that their strong ties to each other were what kept them alive.

*Soldiers and officers often called George Washington that during his time in the army. It was more of a term of endearment and respect.

A/N: This is just a little insert and deviates away from the main story. I felt obligated to do it. I apologize. If you think about it this is a crack story.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters

Chapter 3

The next morning the unit continued through the forest, cautious though. The presence of the enemy yesterday indicated that others were probably around too. Eiji had to use a large stick to walk with in order to ease the pressure on his ankle. This worried me. If we ran into an enemy and forced to run, he would probably be left behind and killed.

He didn't seem too worried though. But he did complain, "Yeesh, this forest is endless. When do we get to the trenches?"

Inui coughed a little, "Who knows. The trenches may not exist anymore. They could be filled with mud, dirt, water…anything."

Kawamura paused, nose in the air.

"What is it?"

"I smell something burning."

Momo turned his nose up and I did the same. Sure enough I could smell something burning. But it wasn't the same burnt smell that would indicate a fire or smoke. It stung my nostrils and it was faint and pungent.

Eiji threw away his stick, "I'll take a look."

Tezuka stopped him, "No you don't. Not alone."

He turned to Fuji, "You go with him this time."

Fuji gave him a mock salute and helped Eiji deeper into the forest while we waited and sat under the trees on the forest floor. We held out breaths hoping that we wouldn't hear any gunshots, even if it was from our own, and waiting was more painful in anticipation than I could ever imagine.

Eiji and Fuji returned unscathed but they had their gas masks on. They took them off so we could hear them better.

"There is an enemy small encampment up ahead. They're camped near a road and we found trucks filled with chlorine gas. They are testing them, apparently. It would be dangerous to go much further ahead without gas masks," Fuji reported while Eiji found his walking sick and started drawing a map of the campground with it in the dirt.

"I counted sixteen men within the encampment. There maybe more, I couldn't quite see if there were more in the trucks. There are two trucks in the back all filled with crates of chlorine gas. Here are the tents. They don't have any heavy guns or artillery."

Inui adjusted his glasses as he peered down at the map drawn on the ground, "It would be best if we destroy the crates of chlorine gas and take out the majority."

Tezuka stroked his unshaven chin and took the stick and started drawing Xs in various positions on the map drawn.

"Kawamura and Inui will veer to the left side of the camp. Get as close to the trucks as possible. Once you are in position throw some explosives and confuse them. Destroy the trucks as well. Fuji head up the ridge and start picking some off once you hear the first explosion. I will take Momoshiro, Kaidoh, and Echizen to the front and wait. Kawamura, once you destroy the trucks come back to meet us in the front for the frontal attack. Fuji, you remain where you are."

Eiji piped up, "Hey, what about me?"

"You will remain here with Oishi. I'm not going to let you take the risk. Don't worry…you'll get your action." Tezuka turned to the two newest privates, "Fix your bayonets. When instructed put your gas masks on. Understand?"

Momo and I nodded feeling like students being instructed on our punishments for misbehavior. Then, again, I can't see him taking crap from the rest of us. We obeyed and fixed our long trench knives to the ends of our rifles. I opened the satchel that hung around my neck that held my gas mask in preparation.

"Any questions?" the captain asked looking around at all of us. None of us said anything. What he said was pretty straight forward, but I had a feeling that if anyone had any questions they didn't care to ask.

"Alright let's move out!"

Fuji went over to the right and Inui and Kawamura headed to the left, while Captain Tezuka held us back with a grumbling Eiji for a few minutes. He turned to us, "Are you two all set?"

"Yes, sir."

He leaned towards Kaidoh and whispered something. Kaidoh flung out his submachine gun and nodded. Tezuka turned and motioned that we were heading out.

Eventually I could see signs of the camp. The camp was set on a large field that ended the forest. The forest seemed surround that sides of the camp and a dirt road swerved by the camp. Clearly the makers of the road avoided the woods altogether. The Hun were casually sitting in their camp. A few not even wearing their uniforms and playing cards or chess. There were still those vigilant, standing at attention guns at their sides watching for any sign of life.

Immediately I raised my gun, but Kaidoh stopped me, "Not yet."

"Wait for my signal," the Captain whispered from the side.

Then there was a large explosion that could be seen from behind the tents and huts. A large truck could be seen flying in the air, and the enemy all stood looking back in confusion.

Tezuka nodded reaching into his satchel, "Alright get your masks on."

As quickly as possible I put my mask on and in time to see a few of the soldiers running to put their own masks on. A few more explosions cracked the sky only confusing the enemy even more. Those who couldn't find their masks in time started coughing and choking, a few passing out. Shots rang out and I spotted the handy work of Fuji. Soldiers just collapsing after having bullets shatter through their head.

I spotted a soldier crouching aiming his gun to the side and my fear was that he had spotted Fuji and was getting ready to fire. I pulled up my gun ignoring Kaidoh's cries to stop and took aim and shot the soldier. I watched at my bullet hit the soldier's shoulder, tearing through the fabric of his shirt, bits of wool and flesh dispersing as the wound turned red and the soldier fell. His mask was poorly attached and flew off his head, exposing him to the release of chlorine gas.

My hands shook with the thrill, fascinated.

"What are you doing!" the captain's mask muffled his domineering voice. "Did I give the command to attack?"

The enemy was able to focus in on us and ignored the elusive Fuji. They began to regroup.

"Shit," Tezuka cursed. He reached into one of his side pockets and took out a small string of bombs all attached to each of their wicks. He detached one of them and lit, throwing it towards the reorganizing enemy soldiers. His aim was rights on and killed three of them and dispersing the rest.

Momo, Kaidoh, and I continued to aim and shoot at some of the soldiers managing to pick themselves up. Meanwhile, Tezuka lit another bomb and brought his arm back. I stopped shooting waiting for Tezuka to release the bomb and let the explosion take its course.

It never came. I looked over confused. His arm was frozen poised in the air. The black ball slipped through his fingers. I was afraid that he was shot, but there were no wounds on him. He sank to the ground, clutching his shoulder. Then panic set in as I realized that the bomb was still active, I grabbed Momo and pulled him back to avoid the explosion.

"Captain!"

Kawamura hollered as he rushed up to his side and kicked the bomb out into camp. It exploded right in the face of a soldier. Inui knelt down beside the captain, "What happened? Are you hit?"

The captain just gave an order, "Just attack!"

Kaidoh cursed and rushed out, his submachine gun spraying bullets. Kawamura charged forward blowing soldiers to bits with his shotgun. Momo and I managed to take out three of the last soldiers.

Silence pierced the camp. We assumed no one was alive. I turned to the captain. He pulled off his mask, showing his sweat sheened face. He started massaging his bicep. Inui returned with Eiji and Oishi. Eiji stared at the carnage, "Whoa."

Oishi immediately bent down next to Tezuka, "Were you shot?"

"No."

"Is it your arm again?"

"It's fine now," he grumbled and stood, his eyes fixating on me. I will tell you now, the look he gave me was enough to send all of the Hun soldiers we had killed running. I feared for my life, though I didn't show it. He rounded on me, teeth grinding.

"Echizen, what it the name of God were you thinking? You could've had us all killed!" his voice boomed in my head, causing my brain to rattle. My lips moved a little trying to find words to explain my actions.

"Well! What do you have to say for yourself?"

I swallowed and glared back up at him. I hated being treated like a child, no matter if this man was my superior. I was a competent young man, I thought, he had no right to question my intelligence.

"Do you want Fuji killed?! I was trying to prevent him from being shot by a soldier. I'd say you're goddamn lucky I saved one your soldiers."

Tezuka's eyes widened a little at my outburst. He then grabbed my neck and dragged me to the nearest tree, slamming me there with such force the wind was knocked out of my lungs.

"Listen to me you pompous mole," he spat, "Fuji can very well take care of himself, he's not as incompetent as he seems…"

Fuji sighed, "You know I'm right here."

"Fuji knows when he needs to leave his spot and he did so at the right time. Even so, I would rather lose one soldier than five. Wouldn't you?"

I didn't want to admit that he had a point, so my eyes narrowed, "You nearly blew all of us up."

He furiously flung me to the ground, "You can point fingers all you want, but we work as a team. If you don't like to listen to authority and work with us that's fine but you can just rot here. I don't have time for heroism."

He turned to the rest of the unit, they all stood still except for Momo. He was shaking a little. "Secure the area!"

They moved out examining the area for survivors. I walked behind Fuji, mind still numb after the captain's tirade. I spotted the first soldier I shot laying on his back. I walked over to his body, and was a little disturbed at what I saw. He was young, maybe a little younger than me. He had dark hair, just like mine, except shorter and his closed eyes were shadowed under a heavy brow. I swallowed my discomfort and Fuji came up beside me, "Let's get the body to the pile."

The pile was a small pile the unit made with the dead soldiers. I picked up the soldier's shoulders while Fuji grabbed his legs. As we carried him to the pile of bodies, Fuji thanked me, "I thank you for saving me."

"Yeah," I mumbled.

"You're not going to like what I'm about to say, but the captain's right."

We flung the body onto the pile, "Of course he is."

Fuji just smirked and shook his head.

Kawamura and Kaidoh approached the unit with one survivor. They pushed him to his knees in front of the captain. He looked frightened and he shook. We were all surprised that he spoke broken English, in a thick accent. He was pleading for his life, so fast that he transitioned from German to English.

"What should we do with him?" Kawamura asked looking at the captain.

A muscle in Tezuka's jaw twitched as he stared down at the soldier. In one swift movement he pulled out his pistol and shot the soldier right between the eyes. The bang made me jump a little.

"Put him on the pile," he said. "Prisoners would just drag us down. We'll take a rest here for the night."

I shook with fear and just stood there transfixed. I thought that the captain was a madman. He kicked my ass and killed a prisoner with what seemed to be no remorse. It took Fuji and Eiji to drag me out of my stupor. I managed to relax only because the others seemed to be carrying on as usual. What made me better was that we found crates with salted beef, fish, and bread. As night settled in we ate the full meal over a fire. Momo was chowing down his food, but I could still tell that he was thinking about today.

We started talking about each other and what we did before we were enlisted.

"I have a whole bunch of siblings to help take care of the sheep farm," Eiji said. "We give the manufactures the finest wool in all of Manchester. Chances are these uniforms came from our sheep."

Oishi chuckled pointing to his uniform pants, "You mean my chafing is because of your sheep?"

Eiji just chuckled, "Ha ha says the son of a chemist."

Oishi turned to Kawamura, "What about you Taka?"

Kawamura's shy disposition took root as he smiled weakly, "I work at my dad's butcher shop."

I perked up, "On Cross Street?"

"Yeah, that's the one."

"My dad usually gets his meat there."

Kawamura smiled, "After the war, my dad intends to give me the shop. I don't know if I'm excited or not."

Eiji leaned back, "I can't wait to see my sisters and mother again."

Momo smirked, "It's always nice to return home to love ones."

"Fuji what did you do?"

"Me? Well before I was shipped here I was employed as war photographer, before that I was in school. I have one older sister and my younger brother is with the St. Rudolph unit over in the Eastern front. When I get home, I guess photography would be what I aspire to do. I plan on being a portrait photographer."

I glanced over at the captain. He was lying on his side facing away from us seeming to be asleep. He wasn't.

Fuji looked over, "C'mon captain, tell us your story."

"You know," he mumbled.

"They don't."

He sighed and rolled over on his back, staring up at the sky, "I own a print shop. I'm having a friend taking care of it now."

"What about family? What do you intend to do when you get back?"

"If I return, I intend on resuming my work and going home to my family," he didn't say anything else and turned on his side.

Fuji decided to fill in the missing pieces for me. That's when I found that Captain Tezuka had a wife, a child, and another one on the way. I swallowed a little. I first thought he was way too young to have a family of his own, even if he was the oldest out of all of us. Or so I thought. He was 22 just like Fuji only Fuji was older by a few months. I was also surprised that Fuji himself had no wife of his own, though I had my suspicions about that. Anyway, I realized that Tezuka had just as much reason to go back home as the rest of us. Hell, I even started missing my mother.

A/N: There you have it. Some background information. I'm not completely sure if there is a Cross Street in Manchester. I'm almost positive there is, but I could've been mistaken. Review please.


End file.
